


When the Dust Settles

by DeerWorks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Romance, boat baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerWorks/pseuds/DeerWorks
Summary: After the Battle of Winterfell is won Jon can't find Dany.





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> This just plopped itself into my head and I'm bored.

It was already beginning to feel warmer and yet he felt cold. Colder than he ever felt atop the wall or beyond it. It felt as if the blood in his fingers and settled and his heart’s steady thump in his chest had come to a sudden halt. They had won, he had killed the Night King. But it didn’t feel like it did as he searched. He didn’t see Drogon anywhere resting in the battlefield and very quickly panicked.

Since the revelation of his parentage he had avoided Daenerys for weeks and only now, when she might be lost forever had he realized his mistake. The gash in his leg was huge and his blood leaked amongst the snow, blending with the rest that was already splattered amongst the open field.

The men around him were all being tended to or being put out of their misery. But Jon didn’t hear any of them, all he focused on was finding her and reassuring himself that she was okay and he still had time. Time to apologize for being a fool, time to beg her to forgive him, and time to be with her for as much time as he had. 

“Jon!”

He turned quickly to see youngest sister Arya. Her face was coated with blood spatter and her cloak was covered with cuts, along with her body. She was limping quickly towards him as she quickly enveloped him in a tight embrace.

He hissed in pain in his leg and she quickly pulled away and began pulling him along with her. “We need to get you help.”

“No,” he said as he pulled away and attempted to continue in the direction he came before being stopped once again by her small hand.

“Jon, this isn’t a time to be stupid you need help!”

“No!” he yelled. “I need to find her!”

She realized whom he was speaking of and quickly gave up hope of stopping him from finding her. It was no secret as much as they had tried to keep it that way that the two rulers were rather enamoured with each other to put it mildly. It honestly got quite annoying for Arya to look between the two of them at meetings as they looked at each other like lovesick children.

She still found it hard to believe that Jon was lovesick. He’d never once shown interest when they were children and now he was completely in love with the Dragon Queen. She assumed she must be a special woman but unfortunately Arya hadn’t found the time to get to know her.

Jon’s hope continued to dwindle more and more as he continued searching the fields. It was reignited when he heard the unmistakable roar of Drogon. When he looked up, he saw the great black beast descending unsteadily from the clouds and onto the ground close to Jon.

The men around all stared on in terror and some squeezed the hilts of their swords so hard that their knuckles were paler than the snow. But Jon sprinted as fast as he could, ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg. He could only faintly hear the shouting protests of his men as he continued approaching Drogon but he didn’t listen to them as got closer and closer.

When he looked upon the dragon’s back he was back to being hopeless when he saw it unoccupied. “Where is she?” he asked.

Drogon merely looked saddened after Jon asked as if he actually understood what he said. Jon’s breaths were coming out shorter and far more rapid than before and he was on the verge of just hopping in Drogon’s mouth and allow him to have his dinner when Sam’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Jon! We need to get your leg treated!” he yelled as he quickly approached him.

Jon simply brushed past him, “Gather men we need to search for the Queen!”

“Jon all the men are either dead or on the verge of it. Sit down you need treatment!”

“I will not sit down whilst she’s still out there!” he yelled over his shoulder as Sam continued to follow him and urge him to stop.

“Jon she’s a strong woman and has survived far worse. I’m sure her and the baby will be fine.”

That stopped Jon in his tracks. His breathing came to a quick halt as he slowly turned around to face Sam. Sam was also not breathing and was inwardly chastising himself for allowing that information to slip, information he promised the Queen he would keep secret.

“Baby, Sam? Did I heart you right?” Jon knew he heard him right but the thought that she was lost alone and carrying his child made Jon feel even worse if that was somehow possible.

“You weren’t supposed to find out this way,” Sam mumbled.

“Then how was I supposed to find out!” he yelled. “Were you going to leave a note?  _ Dear Jon, the woman you love who you already feel uncomfortable about sending into battle and is at the forefront of two wars is also carrying your child. I know this is a shock but hey it’s not the first time I’ve just dumped life changing bullshit on you before right?” _ __   
  


Sam didn’t answer and instead hang his head down, avoiding Jon’s stare. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have someone to find.”

He closed his eyes and focused as he had seen Dany do a few times before until he heard another roar in the sky. The green dragon, Rhaegal, descended from the clouds above and down next to Jon. He looked far worse than his brother. His wings were torn full of holes and his entire body was tattered with large wounds. It was a wonder he could even walk much less fly.

Jon struggled as he slowly mounted the dragon while the rest of the northerners looked on in horror and confusion. 

When he took off he would have felt the usual exhilaration of it as his heart beat out of his chest. But he didn’t feel that today because all he could think of was finding Dany lying dead in the snow.  _ She’s fine, the baby’s fine. Oh gods the baby. We have so much to talk about.  _

He was brought out of his thoughts by Rhaegal diving into the same ravine not so long ago. However this time he was far more clumsy and when he pulled up as his feet scratched the ground. Rhaegal was taking the exact path he had taken when Dany had taken him flying on her dragons a few weeks prior.

As Rhaegal landed at the falls,  _ their falls.  _ He immediately knew where Dany was. There were footprints leading behind the falls and he could just barely see the glow of a fire behind the water. He slowly made his way towards the falls as he slid in behind, careful not to get wet.

He saw her. Her clothes were slightly torn and her braids had become disheveled but she overall seemed to looked fine. Her back was turned to him as she was hunched over a fire. He approached her with slow tentative steps and she seemed not to hear him, or if she did she didn’t want to turn and see him.

He decided against grabbing and scaring her and chose to announce his presence. “Were you planning to stay a thousand years?” Jon asked. He saw her tense up as she slowly turned her head, seeming hesitant to look towards him. “Cause I found you.”

When she finally looked towards him a small sob escaped her lips as she immediately sprinted towards him and threw her arms around him while he reciprocated just as strongly, lifting her into the air slightly.

“I was so worried,” she whispered into his ear. “I feared returning and finding you amongst the bodies.”

He placed her down onto her feet and kissed her forehead. “I’m right here, love.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “That’s all I get? A kiss on the forehead?”

He snorted and pulled her to place a much stronger kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared,” she mumbled and it was just barely audible. He wouldn’t have been able to hear it were he not in this position.

“Why?”

“Of how you would react.”

“Dany I wouldn’t have been angry at you I can assure you of that.”

“I know that’s not what I feared,” she said as she took a deep breath. “I feared you would want to marry me.”

_ What?  _ His eyes shot open as he pulled away, both hurt and confused. “What? Why? I thought you loved me and now you’re saying you don’t want to marry me?”

“No Jon that’s not what I meant. I want you to marry me because you love me, not for a child.

_ Oh.  _ “Dany I didn’t just stop loving you all of a sudden but it was a lot of news to take in,” Jon said as he started walking back towards her. “I still love you, child or no child.”

Daenerys seemed to be struggling to believe him but in the end she gave him a small smile and a smaller and lighter kiss than the one before. 

“Now I don’t know about you but staying here for a thousand years is beginning to feel a little less appealing. I’m freezing.”

Daenerys gave him a small laugh like the last time they were here together. “A dragon is never cold,” she said. But just as she said that he felt her shiver in his arms. “But this is a rare exception.”

“Well don’t worry, your wolf of the winter will keep you warm,” Jon smiled as they re emerged from the cave hand in hand.

“I’m glad.”

  
  



End file.
